


A Pheonix, a Fort, and a Tree

by forheart



Series: When the day met the Night [2]
Category: TWICE (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M, Pregnancy, still no rutting or claiming or heats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 10:12:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9230348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forheart/pseuds/forheart
Summary: Seokjin is having trouble generating enthusiasm for his wedding, both from his fiancée and those who live in the Palace. His younger brother's engagement is overshadowing his own. Meanwhile Jimin is trying to adjust to living in the North, his future husband, and his soon to be in law





	

There were two mock up tables set up in the ballroom. The first was decorated with a tablecloth, that was dyed a shade of green that resembled the color of moss, and had a silver sheer cloth on top. The second had a deep blue table cloth and muted brown runners down the middle. Seokjin looked at the first table, then the second, then the first again. His ears twitched with the movement. Then they fell flat on his head. He turned to the Wedding Planner. He asked, “Is this the best you could come up with?”

The Wedding Planner, an academy educated Beta as seen by the golden band around her wrist, shrugged, “It really is. My assistants and I spent hours on the mock ups but the Eastern Tribe colors aren’t easy to accentuate.”

The Wedding Planner stepped up next to Seokjin. She looked at the green table and frowned. “They’re horribly dull.”

Seokjin groaned. “What about the flags? Did you have a chance to work on those?”

The Wedding Planner nodded her head. “My assistants found the flags from your parents wedding in the palace storage. We were able to copy their design for yours.” She waved her assistants over. One held a large blue banner, she unfolded it to display the white diamond front which had an embroidered black tree with silver leaves and blue fruit. The symbol of Northern royalty.

Seokjin sighed in relief. “It’s beautiful,” he complimented, “And the Eastern tribe banners?”

The Wedding Planner winced. “We based our pattern on the flag that the Eastern Alpha had gifted you as an engagement present. But, again, we faced a similar problem as with the tables.” She waved her hand at her other assistant. She gave an uneasy smile as the banner unfolded. The base of the banner was the same moss green fabric as the tablecloth. The family symbol was a brown tower, like that of a fort, with a small square for a window.  “My seamstress made a valiant attempt at sprucing up the design by adding brick details, but it still pales in comparison to the Northern flags.”

She was right. When the two flags were held side by side, the Eastern one was an eyesore.

Seokjin groaned. He ran a hand through his bangs. “Thank you. I’ll talk it over with the Queen and we’ll meet with you again next week.”

“As you wish,” the Wedding Planner bowed. She waved at her assistants so that they could pack up their display. Seokjin sat down on a chair and rubbed at his forehead. His temple throbbed.

At that moment Namjoon pushed through the wide double doors of the ballroom.  He called out to Seokjin, “There you are.”

The Wedding Planner perked up at his appearance, her assistants bowed to him. He bowed back.

“Your highness, we weren’t expecting you. But since you are here,” the Wedding Planner waved at her assistants. They left the table half cleaned and ran to the chest she brought. One pulled out an easel and set up a display board of different blue and red fabrics and threads. The other brought the Wedding Planner’s personal leather bound design book to her. The Wedding Planner opened it up to where the ribboned bookmark lay. “I’ve already began some mock ups for your wedding to the Prince of the South. For the tables, I was thinking of a combination of the Northern Blue fabric with Southern Gold thread for accents. I already found a few seamstresses who have designs they would love to show you.”

Namjoon scanned over the pages. He spoke in an uneven tone, “That’s kind of you, but my Omega and I haven’t set a date yet.”

“I didn’t tell them. The seamstresses all wrote me and requested that I recommend them to you,” the Wedding Planner was practically bouncing as she spoke, “One very talented Beta in town even sent me some beautiful bronze platters they made that had engravings of both the Northern tree and the Southern phoenix. If you’d like we can go to my workshop right now and you can see them. My carriage is waiting outside.”

Namjoon took a step back. “My brother and I have a meeting today…”

“Of course, the royal family is so busy. How presumptuous of me,” she knocked on her forehead for emphasis.

Namjoon gave her an uneasy smile.

She pulled a card from her pants pocket and handed it to Namjoon. “When you and the Southern Prince are ready, please, _please,_ message me. Summers are a busy time for party planners, but I’ll drop everything in a heartbeat for your wedding. Remember my name, Hyoyeon.” She gave him one last smile. She waved at her assistants and they started to pack the trunks all over again.

Namjoon looked at the calling card in his hand. His eyebrows raised, “Top of her class. She’s impressive.”

“Even my designer is more excited about your wedding,” Seokjin groaned.

Namjoon clapped him on the back in sympathy. “If you and your fiancée are excited, that’s all that matters.”

“That’s the thing, Yoongi doesn’t care,” Seokjin said. He leaned back on his chair, “Apparently his parents were married in a short outdoor ceremony. The Alpha gave her Omega a basket of apples. The oldest Alpha in the village tied their wrists together. They drank from the same Goblet. Union complete.” Seokjin looked at the banners that the Wedding Planner had left for him to show his mom. They mocked him in their contradictions. “Yoongi doesn’t care about our long ceremonies. If it were up to him we’d be married already.”

Namjoon sighed, “The kingdom would be upset if we denied them the future king’s wedding.”

“I know.”

“And mom would give you the silent treatment for a year.”

“I know.”

“Maybe two.”

Seokjin groaned.

Namjoon ran a hand through Seokjin’s hair. “You better tell Yoongi to help you, fast. Because Jimin’s Beta is rallying the troops for my wedding. She already has Dahyun on her team, it’s only a matter of time before she gets our mom as well.”

Seokjin groaned louder.

 

 

 

 

 

Chaeyoung flipped open her giant sketchbook to a well rendered drawing of wisteria trees surrounding a pond.

“Location A,” she pointed under the trees, “You marry in the Wisteria Park downtown. It has a big open field that is large enough for all the royalty and tribesleaders in attendance while still close enough to the living quarters that the townspeople can watch from the higher floors of the apartment buildings. The trees are in full bloom in Mid-May so we’d have to start planning now.”

Dahyun stood on a chair as she unraveled a large watercolor painting of the palace ballroom. “Location B,” she began her explanation, “the ballroom. We already know it can fit everyone of importance. And it has great acoustics so we know the choir will sound amazing,” -Dahyun sang the last word- “but the townspeople wouldn’t witness anything and your engagement ceremony just occurred there. This is definitely our last resort.”

“Location C,” Taehyung flipped over to the next page on Chaeyoung’s sketchbook. It revealed a sketch of a wobbly rectangle, with some diamonds running down the sides.

Jimin and Tzuyu sat on the large leather couch in the library, Hoseok and Jeongyeon stood behind them. They all expressed various levels of confusion at the sketch.

“Is that a sand pit?” Jeongyeon asked. Her yellow Beta eyes glowed in disdain.

“No. It’s obviously the courtyard in the center of town,” Taehyung said with a scoff. He pointed at the diamonds, “See? Those are the fountains.”

Jimin cocked his head to the side. Tzuyu rolled her eyes. “You’re a shit artist,” Hoseok said.

“Knew I could count on you,” Taehyung brushed it off. “Pros: a lot of space, the townspeople can see it, and we can have the greatest chef ever cater it since his restaurant is literally the next street over. Cons: there are none! I think this is our best location yet.” Taehyung crossed his arms in triumph.

Chaeyoung shook her head at him, “I’m never letting you borrow my sketchbook ever again. Ever.”

“That’s fair,” Taehyung agreed.

“So, so,” Dahyun jumped up and down on the wooden chair, Chaeyoung gripped onto the chair to keep it steady. Dahyun’s brown eyes shone in excitement. She asked, “Which do you like best?”

All eyes were on Jimin. He shrunk under their gaze. “Yoongi and Seokjin aren’t married yet.”

Dahyun groaned. She dropped the watercolor painting, Chaeyoung quickly picked it up. “Come on, Yoongi is no fun,” Dahyun whined. She collapsed on the couch next to Jimin. “We like you more.”

“Really?” Jimin asked the two princesses. They nodded in agreement. Jimin enveloped Dahyun in a hug since she was the closer of the two. She wrapped her arms around his waist and squeezed.

“You can’t play favorites,” Hoseok scolded.

“Yoongi hasn’t spoken to me since he moved in,” Tuzuyu said. Her red eyes flashed in anger. Hoseok stepped away from her. “It’s not choosing favorites,” she said with a scoff, “it’s reality.”

Hoseok sighed. Prior experience taught him that fighting with the Alpha would lead to loss and humiliation. He shuddered at the memory of him wearing her robes so she could choose one for the party.

“We’ve known you for years. I thought for sure you would marry Seokjinnie,” Dahyun said.

Jimin stroked Dahyun’s hair. “Things don’t always go as planned.”

“You’d make a better queen. You’re royalty, you know the customs and what’s expected. Yoongi can’t even choose a Beta,” Tzuyu said.

An awkward silence fell across the small group. Luckily Jungkook walked into the library in time to break it, saving everyone from small talk. He bowed to Tzuyu, Dahyun, and Jimin. “Princess Tzuyu, your brothers and father are going on a hunt and wanted to know if you’d like to join them?”

“Is that even a question?” Tzuyu said, excitement in her voice. She jumped off the couch and ran down the hall. Jeongyeon sighed. She waved good bye to everyone in the library and followed her Alpha down the hall.

“Did they invite me?” Dahyun asked.

“Your dad told me to tell you that he’ll bring flowers from the hunting site,” Jungkook said, “And to say you look pretty, even if your hair was undone and you were still in your night gown.” Jungkook gave a patronizing smile.

Dahyun pouted.

Taehyung drew a cloud on the sketch paper. Chaeyoung glared. Jungkook growled, “Taehyung.”

Taehyung looked at him with a confused expression. Jungkook nodded for him to come over. Taehyung pouted. Jungkook rolled his eyes. He said, “The Alphas are going on a hunt.”

“I’m not an Alpha,” Taehyung said. He added more clouds to the paper. Jungkook sighed in exasperation. Dahyun giggled. Jimin bit back a laugh.

“You’re the Beta to an Alpha,” Jungkook said.

“I don’t want to go.”

“Taehyung.”

“They kill things when they hunt,” Taehyung whined, “think of the rabbits.”

Jungkook strode over to Taehyung, yanked him by his shirt collar, and dragged him out of the library.

Chaeyoung looked at her sketchbook with a pensive expression. She pulled a pencil out of her robe pocket.

“That’s beyond salvation,” Jimin said.

“I can at least try,” Chaeyoung said. She began to shade under the diamonds, to give them depth.

Jimin shook his head.

Dahyun played with red fringe on Jimin’s casual robe. She pouted, “They never invite me on to hunt.”

“That’s because you’re a pup. It would be easy for an eagle to sink their talons into you and fly off to their nest,” Jimin said to her.

“They never invite mom either,” Dahyun said, “How come Omegas can’t go on hunting trips?”

“It’s dangerous for Omegas to go on the trips. Unlike Alphas, Omegas can give birth,” Hoseok said. He stroked Dahyun’s hair.

She looked up at him with her big brown eyes, “So do Betas but they’re still invited.”

Hoseok faltered.

Jimin spoke up, “Dahyunnie, Omegas are the only ones who can give birth to Alphas.”

Dahyun paused at that. “Oh.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jimin spent the entire afternoon in the library. He found updated ambassador journals, that had the listings of all the tribes the Northern kingdom had relations with, and begun to familiarize himself. A lot of their alliances with the inland tribes overlapped with the Southern Kingdom but the North traded with the Eastern tribes and ventured out across the seas. Jimin pouted when he realized he’d need to speak some overseas dialect. He huffed.

“You don’t have to learn that.”

Jimin straightened up in his chair. He turned to the front of the library where Namjoon stood. He wore a dull brown shirt and loose pants, easy clothes to slip off so that he could transform for the hunt. His hair was disarray. His red eyes were half closed from exhaustion. He spoke again, “We have educated Betas, who will whisper the relationships in our ears at parties.”

Jimin nodded. “Do you know all of this information?” he asked.

“Yes,” Namjoon said.

Jimin turned back to the books, “Then I need to know it too.”

Namjoon laughed. A full deep laugh. He walked up to Jimin and sat next to him at the desk. “You don’t need to learn it in one night.”

Jimin sighed. “If I am to be married to an advisor, I need to learn about our allies. I imagine we’ll do a lot of traveling.”

Namjoon knew Jimin well enough that he realized a lot was left unsaid, but not enough to know what were those unspoken words or how to coax them out. All in due time.

Namjoon leaned against the table, he spoke in a quiet voice, “I imagine we would.”

Jimin noticed the tension in Namjoon’s shoulders. He gave his Alpha a small smile. “We’ll have to go to all of the Presentation Ceremonies. I know how much you love those,” he teased.

Namjoon groaned.

“And weddings and galas, all of the stuff that your brother can’t attend.”

Namjoon groaned louder. His head dropped to Jimin’s shoulder. Jimin giggled. “You’re having too much fun,” Namjoon accused.

Jimin shrugged.

Namjoon looked Jimin in the eye and glared. Jimin gave a cheeky smile. Namjoon spoke, in his deep voice, “We’ll also have to oversee trading meetings. And scan battle formations.”

“No, you do.” Jimin poked Namjoon’s chest. “I get to sit in large houses, smile brightly, and drink tea with Alpha’s partners.”

Namjoon shook his head. Jimin giggled again. It abruptly died in his throat. He became very aware of how close he and Namjoon were, their noses mere centimeters away from touching, their breath almost entirely in sync. Namjoon noticed too, something shifted in his red eyes.

Jimin turned away first. “You smell like the hunt.”

“I didn’t have time to bathe,” Namjoon admitted. He held his wrist up to his nose and smelled. His face scrunched up.

Jimin smiled, “I’ve been smelling that since you got here.”

“I wanted to see you,” Namjoon whined.

Jimin ignored the heat blooming in his chest. “You could see me after a bath,” he scolded.

“Fine,” Namjoon groaned. He stood up to walk to his room. He lingered at the library entrance. “I caught a pheasant today. It’s my first kill since our engagement.” His fingers trace the inlay of the wooden doors as he spoke. He couldn’t meet Jimin’s gaze. “Would you eat it?”

Jimin felt the heat in his chest burn stronger. “Sure.”

Namjoon smiled to himself. Then he left. And Jimin was once again alone with his books.

 

 

 

 

 

“Are you sure we can’t decorate everything with Northern colors?” The Queen of the North asked. “I saw the mock ups the Planner left and the Eastern colors are awful.”

“Mom, we can’t erase Yoongi’s heritage at _our_ wedding,” Seokjin said.

“It’s not my fault his heritage is boring,” the Queen said with a pout. She elbowed the King to her left. “Don’t you agree with me?”

The King spoke in a gruff voice, “We’ll have the Eastern flags, otherwise we jeopardize the relationship.”

The Queen glared. She stabbed the game hen on her plate, she grumbled, “You’re too practical.”

Jimin chuckled lightly, he was far enough from where the King and Queen sat at the dining table that they couldn’t hear it. Every day he saw more traces of Namjoon’s personality in the King, and Dahyun’s personality in the Queen.

Namjoon turned to Jimin with a quizzical expression. Jimin beamed up at him. Namjoon blushed, then turned away.

“Where is this fiancée of yours?” the Queen asked Seokjin.

“Yoongi wasn’t feeling well. I asked the chef to make him broth and bring it to his room,” he explained, “He apologizes for missing dinner.”

The Queen pouted again. “I have yet to have a conversation with him.”

“Inyung,” the King growled in a low tone. His red eyes flashed.

Jimin shuddered.

The Queen wasn’t deterred. “I’m sorry. But I was ready to pass down everything I knew to sweet Jimin. Then, without explanation, you had set up an engagement with the Eastern tribe. It all happened within three weeks. Excuse me if I haven’t accepted it yet.”

Seokjin tensed more with every word that his mother spoke. Namjoon also started to freeze.

Jimin looked across the table to Tzuyu. She seemed indifferent. Dahyun had her eyes glued to her plate and did not look up at all.

“Inyung, I told you. The quarries are very valuable for trading overseas and to the South. It’s the kingdom’s main export. And with the gold reserves we’re set in case of a recession,” the King calmly explained as best as he could.

“You did, and I still don’t agree. Trade is important but so is a good image. Jimin already knows the most important families and can uphold relationships. Yoongi can’t even hold a conversation. A brick wall has more personality.”

“I never knew ugly phrases could come from such a pretty face.”

Everyone turned to the entrance to the dining room.

Yoongi stood there. He leaned against the large wooden doors for support. He did look unbelievably pale, with deep purple bags under his eyes. He glared at the Queen. Yoongi was only an Omega but his icy glare managed to scare everyone in the room. “I thought I could come say hi but I see my energy would have been better spent in my room, napping.”

The Queen kept his gaze, Jimin could see the shame in her posture but she was too prideful to admit to it.

“Enjoy your dinner,” Yoongi said. He took a wobbled step back into the hallway. Seokjin rose from his seat and ran to his fiancée. Yoongi leaned against him. Seokjin wrapped an arm around his waist and tried to whisper in Yoongi’s ear. Yoongi turned his head, but he used Seokjin for support.

The King glared at the Queen. “Be aware of your surroundings before you speak.”

Her cheeks burned in shame, finally.

Everyone quietly went back to their dinners, all except Jimin. Namjoon noticed. “Jimin?”

Jimin looked at the blue paintings on the plates, and the embroidered tablecloths, even the utensils were silver. “May I be excused?” he asked.

The Queen’s eyes widened. But she nodded her head.

Namjoon furrowed his brows in confusion. Jimin squeezed his shoulder as he left.

The Northern palace was darker than Jimin was used to. Maybe it was because their symbol was a phoenix but the Southern Palace had candles and firepits in every corner. Jimin found himself missing their ever-present warmth.

Jimin didn’t know where Yoongi’s room was, but he knew where were his room and the royal hallway were, it was a start.

He heard fast footsteps. His pulse quickened. He turned to the direction of the sound only to see his Beta run up to him.  

“What are you doing here?” he asked her.

“Hoseok got me from the servant’s dining hall. He sent me after you,” Chaeyoung said between pants.

Jimin sighed, “I didn’t want to interrupt your dinner.”

“It’s fine. He pulled Jungkook out too so at least I’m not the only one,” Chaeyoung said. She took a deep breath. Then she smiled.

Jimin smiled back. “You said Hoseok sent Jungkook out. Do you know where he went?”

Chaeyoung led Jimin down the hall where she thought she saw Jungkook run toward. Sure enough, at the end of it stood Seokjin and Jungkook deep in conversation. Seokjin ran his fingers through his hair. His wolf ears were out, something Namjoon had said only happened when Seokjin was stressed, and his chestnut brown tail swished behind him.

Jungkook saw them first. His stance turned defensive, then loosened when he realized who it was. He pointed Seokjin toward Chaeyoung and Jimin.

Seokjin sighed. “Yoongi doesn’t want to see anyone right now,” and then, in a defeated tone, he added, “Not even me.”

Jimin patted his arm in sympathy, “I’m not you.” He pushed past the Prince and the Beta and entered through the door.

The room was just as big as Jimin’s and decorated in royal blue and silver everywhere. There was a giant bed in the middle of the room, with a green lump atop it.

“Seokjin, I told you to go the fuck away,” the green lump growled.

Jimin took a deep breath. “I’m not Seokjin.”

White ears and a grumpy face peeked out from under the green blanket. Yoongi. He scoffed, “It’s you. Everyone’s favorite Omega.”

Jimin winced at the title.

“Mister perfect. Mister can do no wrong. Mister no matter what _I_ do I still won’t be as good as you.” Yoongi sung. He paled even more. He covered his mouth his hand.

Jimin grabbed the first container he could see, a white vase with a beautiful painting on the side, dumped out the contents, fresh flowers, and ran to Yoongi.

Yoongi hugged the vase to his chest and immediately threw up in it.

Jimin rubbed Yoongi’s back in small circles. “That’s quite a stomach virus you have.”

Yoongi wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, “More like a parasite.”

“I wouldn’t call pups a parasite.” Jimin regretted those words as soon as they left his mouth.

Yoongi looked at Jimin. Jimin worried that Yoongi would lash out against him, but the sick Omega only sighed. “So you know…”

“I think everyone knows after that little display,” Jimin said.

Yoongi groaned. His head dropped to the edge of the vase. Jimin pulled his head back, so that he wasn’t smelling his own stomach contents.

“Don’t worry, after the Queen’s outburst, I think she’s too ashamed to punish you and Seokjin,” Jimin reassured him, “You’re in the clear.”

Yoongi gave a somber chuckle, “At least something good came out of this.” He sat upright, he tightened his embrace around the vase. His white ears lay flat atop his head.  “I was worried about meeting you. Everyone loves you, they hate me because I’m not their precious Prince from the South. I worried that you would hate me too, since, you know, I took your god given title.”

Jimin stroked Yoongi’s hair. “It’s okay. My mom said being Queen is the reason she has wrinkles.”

Yoongi chuckled again. He looked at the bedspread, and the carpets on the wall. “I grew up next to the ocean, but I never saw so much damn blue until I moved here. It’s suffocating. I feel like I’m drowning all the time. And no matter how hard I fight back it still fills my lungs. Whether it’s customs, or make up, or even choosing a fucking Beta.” Yoongi’s voice grew more unsteady with each word. He coughed.

Jimin pushed back his bangs as Yoongi threw up in the vase.

“I feel that too,” Jimin admitted. And now that the words were said aloud, he realized how true they were. “The Northern Palace is colder than I’m used to. In the South we have fire everywhere. Every citizen has a burn from some accident or another, but that’s another unifier of where we were raised.”

Yoongi looked at Jimin with tired eyes.

Jimin continued. “And we don’t have a cleric. We have five muses who perform every ceremony. And when they’re not performing they’re decorating the temples with red flowers or cut up paper. And every night my mom and I will have tea in her sitting room and trade stories about our days.”

That last sentence seemed to ignite something in Yoongi. He smiled. “Both of my parents were women,” Yoongi spoke in a wistful tone. “I didn’t understand how the Northern Kingdom had a Male Alpha as the king. Female Alphas have ruled over my tribe since its origin stories. I thought this was smart, since all the women I knew were more compassionate than the men. Now I know that not all women know compassion.” Yoongi’s head leaned against Jimin’s shoulder, “And that some men do.”

Jimin hadn’t known Yoongi for long, but even he could recognize that this was his attempt a compliment, and that he doesn’t dole those out often. A smile broke across Jimin’s face. He softly rubbed at the pure white fur on Yoongi’s wolf ears. Jimin felt better, now that he knew they would be fine.

 

 

 

 

 

Chaeyoung flipped open her giant sketchbook to a well rendered drawing of wisteria trees surrounding a pond. These trees weren’t in bloom, to present the Park in its current state.

“Location A,” she pointed under the trees, “You marry in the Wisteria Park downtown. It has a big open field that is large enough for all the royalty and tribesleaders in attendance while still close enough to the living quarters that the townspeople can watch from the higher floors of the apartment buildings. However, the trees don’t bloom until April so you’d be married under sad, empty vines. Also, it gets dark early and the location doesn’t provide adequate lighting. And I already called it for Jimin’s wedding. We can’t have two royal weddings in the same place. I will fight you if you choose this location.”

Dahyun unraveled a large watercolor painting, that was more wrinkled since its last reveal, of the palace ballroom. “Location B,” she began her explanation, “the ballroom. We already know it can fit everyone of importance. And it has great acoustics so we know the choir will sound amazing,” -Dahyun said the last word in a shaky tone- “but the townspeople wouldn’t witness anything and your engagement ceremony just occurred there. On the plus side, we can easily set up the torches and have ample lighting all night.”

“Location C,” Taehyung flipped over to the earlier page on Chaeyoung’s sketchbook. It revealed a detailed sketch of the town square.

Yoongi sat in between Jimin and Tzuyu on the leather couch in the library. Hoseok and Jeongyeon stood behind them. Hoseok squinted at the drawing. He asked, “Is that Taehyung’s original sketch?”

Chaeyoung beamed. “It took two afternoons but I managed to fix it.”

“I’m impressed,” Hoseok said.

Tzuyu gave Chayoung a small applause.

“Thanks. This is the difference between an academy trained Beta” -Chaeyoung gestured at herself, “-and the trash you find in the back alley.” She gestured to Taehyung.

Taehyung ignored the comment. “Pros: a lot of space, the townspeople can see it, we can string lights on the cables and set up mini bonfires all around the plaza. And we can have the greatest chef ever cater it since his restaurant is literally the next street over. Cons: what are cons? Since this place clearly has none.” Taehyung crossed his arms in triumph.

“So…” Dahyun played with the watercolor painting in her hands. “Which do you choose?”

Everyone turned to Yoongi. He shrunk under their gaze. He turned to Jimin with an expression that seemed to say help.

Jimin gave him a reassuring smile. “The townspeople know nothing about you so I don’t recommend the ballroom. Having a private wedding will make you even more unapproachable than you already are. But Chaeyoung really will fight you for the Wisteria Park.”

Yoongi looked back at the three drawings, and the eager wolves, and pup, presenting them. He looked back at Jimin, and spoke with an uncertain tone, “I guess I’ll choose the town center.”

Taehyung threw his fists in the air. “Yes! Mine was chosen.”

“Only because of my drawing,” Chaeyoung said.

“Doesn’t matter, he picked _my_ place. I won.”

“Hey kids,” Hoseok barked, “Quit fighting!”

“I’m not a kid!” Chaeyoung and Taehyung shouted at the same time.

Yoongi buried himself in Jimin’s side. “Are they always this loud?” he whined.

“I moved in at the same time you did,” Jimin said. He rubbed Yoongi’s arm. He looked at the bickering Betas and Dahyun cheering them on. He smiled fondly. “I hope so.”

“Can I go back to my room?” Yoongi whined. “It’s quiet there. I have blankets I can hide under.”

“Not yet,” Jimin said. He looked at the library entrance doors, where Namjoon just walked in with a large stack of papers. He gave Jimin a dimpled smile. Jimin smiled back. “There is one more thing I need you to do.”

Yoongi groaned as Jimin dragged him to the desk in the library. He pulled out a chair, and pushed Yoongi into it.

Namjoon placed the stack of papers on the table. “Here they are. Profiles of this Spring’s Short Program graduates from the Academy.”

“Thank you,” Jimin said to Namjoon, then to Yoongi he said, “You need to choose a Beta.”

Yoongi groaned louder.

“Choose this one, she sounds nice,” Dahyun held up the first application, “And she can sing!”

Yoongi squinted at the paper. “Jihyo. Good at knitting, crocheting, embroidery, mending.”

“Thanks for your help, Dahyun. But we’re looking for someone who is good with royal ceremonies, layering robes, and childrearing,” Jimin said.

Yoongi sneered, but he began reading over pages. Jeongyeon flipped through a stack of her own. Dahyun held on to the first profile. And Namjoon stayed, and handed Jimin his favorites. Jimin looked around the desk. Then to the back where Chaeyoung argued with Hoseok and Taehyung about the drawing. And Jeongyeon were deep in their own discussion on the leather couch. And then Jimin looked back at Namjoon, his Prince, his Alpha, and soon his husband. Namjoon caught his gaze. His red eyes shined brilliantly. Jimin felt as if his skin were on fire.

He found it hard to concentrate on the profiles.

**Author's Note:**

> The only moral way that I could justify male pregnancy was to also make it so that females can impregnate. This means that "mother" and "father" aren't gendered words, they're labels for action. Take that bullshit sexist genre!!!


End file.
